An Odd Love Now Odder?
by CrimsonThorn1
Summary: Stormy weather has this one true pairing trying different things. Somewhat OOC. LightxL/LxLight R&R Please!


It's raining outside. I hear the thunder and lightning echo, bouncing off one another and gaining volume. Picking up speed, as it were. But that is not what has awakened me. No, rather the calloused hands gently pulling my hair from my neck and the soft lips pressed against my collarbone have. Unconsciously nuzzling upwards and revealing my neck more, the kisses become licks and hunger is evident, needy. He needs me right now. I feel my shirt being tugged upwards and a cool hand slipping inside, groping for warmth but continuing to search for it. Where is the warmth, I imagine him wondering, as his hand then perches on my stomach and makes swirls and indents, apparently getting closer to the warmth as it becomes languid, eventually tracing its way to a nipple. My body stiffens in unwanted acknowledgement of my arousal. And I feel my arousal grow, more obvious since I had neglected to wear pants to bed tonight. Chuckling resounds next to my ear… it seems he noticed too. Damn.

"Light-kun grows aroused rather quickly, hmm?" He chuckles again, which irritates me.

"Ryuzaki, we had sex not two hours ago," I pointed out the alarm clock, greenly sporting 1:32am, "I need sleep unlike you, insomniac," and I wanted sleep right now, no matter how much my body something else … but if he continued then it would be hard to sleep anyways.

"Yes indeed we did," he replied bored, "but as you said, I'm an insomniac and can't sleep. Furthermore, the Kira case is giving me a headache right now. No clues have offered themselves up and whoever has Kira's powers right now, if not you Light-kun, has declined to appear through any publicized killings at all. There is not much to go on and I need a break…" his voice faded into silence, though a finger still plucked and toyed with my nipple, making it a fraction more difficult to focus. I held my breath knowing he had more to say like all egocentrics and know-it-alls often do. But I was surprised to hear the sudden turn of his thoughts…

"Have you ever wondered about making love, Light-kun? Not just this hard-core intercourse and pleasuring pain we symbiotically provide to soothe each other's boredom? Why, the act of sexual intercourse is obviously meant for different purposes in differing societies and true we have acted out the version involving some form of soft core bondage as well as sadism and masochism, but have we performed the act gently, yet? Which is understandable since we are so competitive, yet I wonder, must we be competitive in such violent ways? Why not try to be the gentlest man within competitive terms?" With that his rambling tongue went back to licking my neck, as if there was cake icing to be found, giving me time to fully wake up and propose an answer.

The idea was intriguing. This relationship did seem to be built on competition that veered towards ultimate domination of the violent kind. Like that time he used burning hot candle wax on me and the time I practically choked to unconsciousness him by wrapping the chain connecting us around his small frame. I smirked, that had been no easy task… Our unique relationship excited me but he had a point… and if it was boring then at least we tried. Nothing ventured, nothing gained…

"Uuhh,"the gasp escaped my mouth as he began sliding his hand up and down my thigh, close to my arousal yet cruelly avoiding it. Squirming, undignified, I looked at him, feeling a blush arise for absolutely no real reason and announced, "May the gentlest man win."

With matching smirks, our campaigns began. And it seemed like this campaign, because it was so different, would last longer than usual too. Neither of us apparently thought it was gentlemanly to rush. I left his face for under the covers, finding a pale foot in the dark. Though I didn't particularly like feet, it was a fetish of his. Beginning by caressing his foot and trailing my fingers up to his knee and back again, I then started to lightly lick the same path, sucking on his toes when I came back down.

"Light-kun…" he breathed, "let me… have some fun…" I acquiesced turning 180 degrees so that my butt faced him and stretching a leg out, which he gratefully grabbed a hold of and began playing with in a slightly different manner. For a second, I lost focus. He gently smacked my ass and grabbed it, squeezing pleasantly, playfully pulling my leg skin between his teeth. Damn, my Achilles heel, literally. It barely hurt and felt like he tugged on a life-line, the nerves were so sensitive. But I could tell the foreplay was losing our interests too quickly. Bending myself into a ball I climbed up his body to his naked thighs (L had definitely been ready for this), quickly kissing along the way. His own arousal had grown and was profoundly spearing my navel. Resting my head on his thighs, I breathed, hearing his haggard breath and feeling his agony as pre-cum wet my stomach. Again, I smirked, unbidden. L needed this release more than I'd previously thought.

"It isn't gentlemanly to tease, Light-kun." Turning I saw his slightly rosy cheeks, taken aback by how oddly beautiful he seemed, so otherworldly. And so vulnerable. He must have sensed his own vulnerability when he saw my face. Deftly, he squirmed into a ball underneath me, now close to my manhood and without warning, he wrapped the cool metal chain around my shaft and simultaneously closed his warm mouth on my tip, instantly starting to lick with vigor. I cried out before I could stop myself. The juxtaposition of hot and cold was so sudden and unpredictable; I almost came right then and there. Only the portion of my mind rebuking me for being the vulnerable one kept me in check.

"Ryuzaki! What happened to pretending to be gentlemen about this?"

He replied with a full mouth, "That was only a supposition. You didn't actually fall for it did you?" He chuckled again, incensing me yet I couldn't do anything. His mouth, his talented mouth felt so warm, so comfortable. His ministrations so practiced as he moved his tongue in circles and bobbed his head at first up and down in long strides then in short, staccato movements. Not only that but one cool hand was splayed again one butt cheek, squeezing and pressing, forcing more of me into his mouth, while the other hand wrapped around the chain playfully pulling its cold exterior along my shaft. At first, my body wouldn't move, even my eyes were deadlocked with the bed sheets in front of me, between his legs. But after a moment, one thought formed- dominate.

Crouching I tickled his thigh again, breathing and licking profusely. Only when he accidentally wavered in his ministrations did I grab his arousal, tenderly poking his tip into the back of my mouth, causing me to choke. He moaned, as predicted, loving the sound of my cough. We worked quietly, building rhythm and pressure and pleasure using our knowledge to the other's disadvantage. Finally, his warm mouth and the cool chain become one mass of pleasure as I took off, mentally flying, building speed and rising, pumping my own head vigorously as adrenaline sprinted inside. There was nowhere to go but up, nowhere to look but for the sky, nothing to hear but the crashing of waves as we both came together and felt the rush of an ocean's wave sweep over our heads, spinning us in circles, dizzy with excitement. I barely turned around before collapsing into his arms, eager for rest. Petting my hair absently, he whispered, "15 percent chance of being Kira." Nuzzling into his chest I replied, "fuck you" and continued to surf my orgasm's waves, riding out the pleasure. The Kira case could wait and I didn't give a fuck about being his top suspect at the moment. In fact, nothing sounded better than sleep right now. Speaking of, "Ryuzaki…"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"Please let me sleep more than two hours this time."

It took him a few moments to respond as he continued to pet my hair, "as Light-kun wishes" and then I think he mumbled something sounding like "this time" but it no longer mattered. Pleasure receded into the dark hallways of sleep and I belatedly noticed that the thunderstorm outside had quieted to soft splashes as rain met windows.


End file.
